Lightning Splits The Sea
by Rupe
Summary: Sora falls for his ever-so charming roommate, Roxas Strife. Sora starts to learn that sometimes, people will do anything to get their own way. High School Fic. Yaoi. T rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Lightning Splits the Sea

**Summary: **

**Pairings: **SoRoku, RikuOC, AkuKai

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OCness

_**I decided to try again.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora**

I sure was going to miss the ice cream days, just sitting on the clock tower of Twilight Town. It is a nice view. That's what I'll probably miss the most. And my mom, of course.

I bit into the blue ice cream, feeling the coolness on my teeth.

"Sora!" I looked down and saw my mom waving at me. I smiled. "Dinner's ready!" I waved back and jumped back from the ledge. I rushed down the stairs and into my house. I was super excited to see Riku and Kari, but _not Kairi. _Kairi has this weird conclusion that I'm in love with her. She knows I'm bi, and we've been friends for years…but she jumped me a few years ago and I almost punched her off me. Riku just laughed.

I've known Kari for a few years as well. She's quite bubbly and outgoing, but her brother, Zexion, is quite an emo kid. They're twins. You couldn't tell unless you saw them or heard of them.

I open my door and look at the hallway. It has my suitcase and backpack. We sent most of my stuff yesterday, like my duvet and pillow and such. I laugh slightly before walking into the kitchen. "Pizza." My mom states, before setting it down on the plate in front of me. I grab a slice and sink my teeth into it.

"So, Sora…you excited to see Riku and Kairi again?" I choke on the last name.

"Whoa, no, no! Not _Kairi._ I don't want to see _Kairi; _I can't wait to see _Kari!" _I explained to her. She chuckled.

"Easy there, Tiger. But think about it this way, at least you won't have to room with her. I already called Ms. Kazano…Kairi is in class three and you're in class two. You're roomed with your classmates really." My mom shrugged. "Hey, how about after dinner you call Riku? Sound good?" I grin and nod, stuffing another slice in my mouth.

_**After Dinner**_

I dial Riku's number into the phone and listen to it ring.

"**Hello?" **Riku started.

"Hey Riku. Just wanted to chat really. Whats going on?"

"**Nothing much, Sora. Did homework, asked Kari out, saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette…yeah…nothing much?" **I gaped.

"You asked out _Kari? _Like on a date Kari? Duuude! I called dibs in like, first grade!" I pouted into the phone. I head Riku laugh.

"**You snooze, you lose. Sorry mate. Dinner's ready. See you tomorrow on the station." **

"See ya." I hung up and phone and laughed. _Kari and Riku…never thought it'd happen._

"Sora! Head to bed. You have to be up early tomorrow!" I groan and go up to my room.

It's quite empty now. No posters, nothing. Just bare grey walls. I have to say, I'm going to miss this room.

_**Tomorrow Morning: Station**_

I said good-bye to mom and I'm sitting on the station platform, listening to _I Kissed A Boy _by _Cobra Starship. _It's my favourite song. I have to say I jumped when some red-head sat next to me.

"Hey." I said, making a small gesture with my hand. The red-head smiled.

"Hey, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel put a finger to his temple and we both started laughing. He leant back against the bench and pulled a lighter. I smirked.

"Whoa, dude, sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" I held my hands up defensively and he just laughed even more.

"Sorry, kid. I'm not gonna set you on fire." He lit the lighter. "I'm just a pyro." Then suddenly I was tackled by a ball of platinum hair. Hm, Kari or Zexion….no contest.

"Well, I'm guessing Zexion wouldn't hug me, so Kari?" I smiled at her and she just smiled even more as the train pulled up.

"Come on, Sora. Riku's on the other platform, lets get on." I nodded and grabbed my backpack. I turned to face Axel.

"I'm Sora, by the way." I flashed a cheeky grin.

_**Five Minutes Later: Train**_

I was just sitting opposite Kari and next to Axel when the train had stopped again. I looked outside the window, and it was Riku's platform. Seconds later the door opened and a familiar silver haired teen came in and ruffled my hair. "Hey Sora." Riku greeted before giving Kari a big hug and sitting next to her.

"Hey Riku!" Me and Kari said in unison. Axel grinned at Riku and held out his hand to him.

"Names' Axel. Got it memorized?" Riku shook his hand and smiled back.

"Riku." He replied. "Consider it claimed to memory."

The rest of the journey was rather boring. I even noticed that Riku and Kari were holding hands behind their backs. I had to hold back a laugh. I'm sure Kari would tell me when she's ready. Even though I already know.

The door slid open and the person who I did not want to see walked in.

Kairi.

She ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Sora! I missed you!" I mouthed a help me at Kari who just laughed, and she earned a death glare from Kairi.

"Um, hi." I replied, grabbing her arms and pushing her away from me. I frowned as Kairi kissed my cheek.

"Oh, Kari, why are you here?" Kairi asked her, and I saw Kari smirk.

"Free country. Besides, Sora is my best friend, and that's more then you will ever be to him." She shrugged. What a sly cow…I love her for that, because Kairi jumped up and ran out the carriage. I high fived them all.

_**I won't be able to write more then that. Boarding school tomorrow. Love you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hale: Anyway, here is Chapter Two. I know I'm rubbish at posting updates…it's just…well…boarding school have blocked Fanfiction! :O So even if I do write a chapter, I can't post it. _

_Axel: Suuuuure, use that as an excuse!_

_Hale: Aku-kan! I thought you loved me! …*cries* _

_Axel: I feel bad now… *hugs*_

_**YAY! Axel loves me! ^^**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora**

The train journey was ever-so boring. Kari kept throwing paper at me to make sure I didn't fall asleep. Riku was talking with Axel, and Kairi would walk past every minute stomping like I had upset her, when technically it was Kari. I could've kissed Kari for helping me, but Riku would kill me.

"So, Sora…know who your rooming with?" Riku asked me. I shrugged.

"No clue. I don't even know _where _I'm rooming yet." Riku laughs.

"Yeah, we don't know until we get there. I only know I'm rooming with Axel because he's an oldie." I saw Axel scowl and put his lighter near Riku's hair. Kari snatched the lighter from Axel's grasp and put it in her jean pocket, sticking her tongue out at the sad pyro.

"I'm rooming with Namine. I _hate _Namine! She's all high and mighty and prefect. It bugs me." She crossed her arms and scowled. I laugh and ruffle her platinum hair.

"Look, we all hate Namine. I just feel sorry for whoever is rooming with Kairi. Hey, where's your brother?" I asked Kari. She thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I'll go see." Kari stood up and chucked the lighter at Axel. "Put that near any one of my boys hair and your hair won't be the thing that's red." She threatened before going out the compartment door. Axel whistled.

"Damn, that girl is feisty." Axel says with wide eyes. Riku scowls.

"That girl is _my _girl. So keep your paws, off." He swipes at Axel playfully. The door opens and everyone looks, and we see its Ven, Kari's best friend.

"Hey guys!" Ven says, cheerfully. I wave.

"Hey Ven, sorry but you just missed Kari. Stay here til she gets back?" I offered and Ventus nods, sitting down next to Axel. Ventus just waits for Kari. They've been friends the same time as me and Riku and herself. Kari that is.

Ventus and Kari are almost inseparable, except two years ago Ventus moved to Hallow Bastion, and left Destiny Islands.

The next sudden, Kari rushed into the compartment with a very red face. Riku chuckles slightly. "What happened?" Kari shakes her head in shock and sits next to Riku.

"I just saw Zex, kissing Demyx…and other things." She shudders and grips onto Riku, hiding her face and closing her eyes. We all laugh, knowing that Kari has seen boys kissing, but the thought of her brother kissing someone might be a tad over-whelming for one's mind.

Especially when it's her _twin _brother.

Ventus then taps Kari's shoulder. She looks up and tackles Ventus in a hug, laughing.

"Ven!" She squeaks, suffocating him. "I missed yoooooou!" She calls in a joking matter. I can't help but notice the small frown on Riku's face. I laugh at him slightly, just before the train stopped.

**20 minutes later ;; Welcoming Ceremony**

"I would like to say welcome back to our old students, and welcome to our new students. Now, as we remember from last year, each new student must make an introduction of themselves. First on the list, Riku Oblivion." Said a blonde man.

I remember Kari told me he was called Cloud Strife. He was the deputy headmaster and practically fathered his younger brother Roxas. Riku groans and stands up and walks over to the podium.

"Um, I'm Riku and I come from Destiny Islands." He shrugged before walking back down to his seat.

"Sora Hikari." I frown and walk up the steps and to the podium.

"Uhhh, My name is Sora, and my best friends are Riku and Kari." I quickly rushed back down to my seat.

"Kari and Zexion Hale." The twins walked up, Zexion was hiding behind his hair as usual and Kari was holding his hand. What? Are twins not allowed to hold hands?

"I'm Kari, and this is my twin brother Zexion. We come from Destiny Islands and my best friends are Riku, Ventus and Sora." Kari nudged Zexion. He groaned.

"And my best friend is Demyx." Kari grinned, achievement beaming from her face before she dragged Zex back to the seats.

"Kairi Kazano." I hide my face in my hands.

"Hi! My name is Kairi and I am dating Sora!" She grinned, and Kari smirked.

"In your dreams, princess!" Kari called out the same time as Riku. I laugh slightly as Kairi turns crimson and storms off the stage.

**30 minutes later ;; Methuen Hall, Seventh Floor**

Cloud had given all us newbies our welcoming packs with our books. Apparently I was rooming with Cloud's brother, Roxas. Maybe this kid wouldn't be so bad. Kari was pulled to her new room by Namine, struggling to back free. Riku and Axel had already found their room and Ventus went off with some boy called Vanitas and they went to their room. Ok, I was room 207.

203, 204, 205, 206, **207.**

I held the key in my hand and opened the door. Music was blaring, luckily it was _I Kissed A Boy. _That is my favourite song so I don't care. There is an empty open suitcase on the floor and I'm guessing Roxas has already claimed his bed.

I pulled my suitcase through the door and placed my backpack on the empty bed. My duvet and pillow was already one it, so I'm guessing the staff did that. I opened the suitcase and started to unpack my belongings.

I had just about finished when some blonde guy come out from the bathroom…

Without a shirt on.

And man he was good-looking. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was in good shape. He eyed me warily, before shaking his head and holding out his hand.

"I'm Roxas; I'm guessing your Sora?" I shook his hand and nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said, quietly. I couldn't believe it. I felt like I was in love.

"Ok, cool. Just a warning though. I am gay, just don't judge me." Roxas smiled, and I smiled.

"I wouldn't judge you. Why would I? I'm bi." Roxas nodded.

**Riku**

Axel had gone out in campus with Demyx, Zexion and some girl named Larxene. My stuff was already unpacked when a knock came at my door.

"Come in." I called. I turned and went to the dresser when the door opened. I took off my shirt and turned my head behind me, and I saw Kari.

She was smiling, looking at me. I turned around and gave her a tight hug.

"Aw, is mean Namine being nasty to my ickle Kari?" I asked in a baby voice. She nodded, her hands fiddling with my hair. She was the only one I would let play with my hair.

I put my hands around her waist. "At least you can come over here or with Sora or Ven?" I offered. Kari smiled.

"I like the first option." I smirked before leaning down slightly and giving her a kiss. However, when Kari tried a pull away slightly, I pulled her back in. I felt her smile against the kiss. I pulled back and started kissing her neck.

"Riku! Come on, won't Axel come in soon?" I shook my head and kissed her again.

"I don't care. I love you, Kari."

**Roxas**

Even though Cloud would kill me if I got in a relationship with a brunette room-mate, I couldn't care less. This kid was H-O-T. I lay down on my bed in just my jeans before singing along slightly to Cobra Starship.

"_Yo, check it out,_

_I've got a plan._

_Here's, my intentions._

_The frat boys in the club are lame,_

_Let's start, an altercation._

_It's just what I'm used to, _

_Just want to fuck shit up._

_I've got my whole damn crew,_

_Come on what you gonna do."_

I didn't fail to notice that Sora was looking at me. I could tell he liked me. Man's intuition.

"_I kissed a boy,_

_And he liked it._

_Got all the honeys_

_In the Club excited._

_I kissed a boy just to start shit,_

_That homeboy was not about it._

_I know it's wrong,_

_But I don't mind."_

I got up and turned off the stereo and threw on a shirt. I started looking for some shoes to put on, or at least some socks.

"You can really sing." I crease my eyebrows.

"Hm?"

"You, can sing." I turn around, and smirk.

"Thanks kid." I nod, but he laughs.

"I'm the same age as you." I walk towards him, my mouth right by his ear. I'm being confident with him, he's putty in my hands.

"Sure, but your just a kiddie to me." I withdraw slightly before crashing my mouth onto his.

**What do you think?**

**Love you!**

**Probably update on 20-30 september.**


End file.
